


The last time, forever...

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: A good start, haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: What aboutafter"When the revolution comes"?𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Falling Down, War is Hell





	The last time, forever...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't specifically set within David Moody's "Haters" series, but stems from that ambiance. Whatever events precede the character's current world, I don't know specifically -- it could be whatever was at the root of Moody's world (some conjectures were kicked around, but none ever truly ascertained), or it could be some complete societal collapse from extremists and provocateurs, but the end result is certainly one that this character seems satisfied with for now. It's a shame for them that they don't quite have the foresight to see the wolves and starvation knocking at their door.

At last, they were free! The tyranny was at an end.

No crops had been planted or tended, but that was alright – there were canned goods and bags of snacks. All of the bread and milk was gone or spoiled, but that didn't matter; they could just go get more somewhere. They'd make it through the winter just fine. Hell, they might not even bother for a year or two; take some time off, get toked and laid, call it a sabbatical.

With no need to toil away as part of the system, they wouldn't even need to fix the roads! Enough money got wasted on that in the past: no more, brother! Who needs them, anyway – tourists going on their latest vacation? Everyone was equal now, so no more of that bourgeoisie bullshit.

Well, maybe if there were an emergency... but that's what helicopters are for.

Were for.

No more evil pollution plants means no more air transportation any faster than a balloon with a good tailwind in the right direction...

And they'd gotten rid of the “doctors” and their evil poison so-called “medicines,” so that didn't really matter anyway.

Well, that'd be OK, too. The geeks would figure out something.

Except that they'd all been gotten rid of too, for having caused all of the problems and evils of the world in the first place. And for making everyone feel stupid. Served 'em right, too, those _damned geeks_.

Shit.

Now what?

Well, it'd just have to wait for now. Something would come along.

At least they could all relax now, throw on a movie or take some selfies... once they figured out how to get the electricity going again... and the 'phones... and the 'net.

And the water. Who needed _that_? Everyone, apparently. Like, who knew that you needed it when you were thirsty, or for food, or to make the toilets and showers run? Didn't it just happen on its own, somehow? When you opened the tap, wasn't the water supposed to just fall down and go right back up the pipes to the top again? If only someone had ever _said_ something about that, even just _once_!

Well, OK then, water _and_ electricity. A hot bath would be nice. Maybe there was a way to make wood burn without using gasoline and a lighter?

Come to think of it, it _was_ beginning to get a bit dark out... and the temperature was dropping...

Was that a wolf howl? Wolves are supposed to be like dogs somehow, aren't they? Nice and warm, all covered in fur, and friendly...

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
